New Parents
by Georgehurt
Summary: Poppy just found out she's pregnant. The story follows from the moment she finds out until a couple of months after the child is born. The story wraps around the events and everything that happens around the pregnancy. Full credit goes to JPbake for the title. This is my first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Poppy and Branch started dating a couple of weeks after they came home from befriending the Bergens. This story takes place a few months after that. And yes I do know that my characters are a little off track, and I don't own any of them except for the originals. I will call out originals at the end of chapters. The majority of this belongs to Dreamworks.**

**The sections will be called out in bold to explain what point of view the following section is in. The first little part is in the narrator's point of view.**

CHAPTER ONE

Poppy had been feeling sick lately. Her stomach has been on edge and she has barfed a couple of times. Smidge was starting to get worried.

"Poppy," Smidge said, "You should go see Dr. Moonbloom."

"Smidge, I don't think so." was Poppy's reply.

Smidge snapped back, "You have been sick for a couple of weeks Poppy, go to Dr. Moonbloom or I'll drag you by my hair."

"Fine Smidge let's go to Dr. Moonbloom." Poppy replied to prevent Smidge dragging her in public.

Poppy and Smidge started the small trek to the troll hospital and arrived shortly. When they entered, they were the only ones in the waiting area so Smidge called out for Dr. Moonbloom.

"Queen Poppy, Smidge. Pleasant surprise but what could bring you here?" Dr. Moonbloom said upon seeing them.

"POPPY'S SICK!" Smidge half yelled.

Poppy interjected, "She's over exaggerating. But I haven't been feeling as well lately."

"Very well. Smidge, wait here. Queen Poppy, come with me." Dr. Moonbloom said.

**Poppy**

I followed Dr. Moonbloom. I mean, I feel a little sick, but it's not too bad. I haven't exactly felt like my same self, but everyone gets sick. Right?

"Sit on the chair please Queen Poppy." Dr. Moonbloom asked of me. I did as she asked and she did her examination. After asking me several questions and asked me how long I've been feeling sick, she raised an eyebrow and went to fetch something. I didn't know what it was, so I decided to ask.

"What's that Dr. Moonbloom?" I asked.

"You don't need to know right now." she replied. That kind of worried me a little. She then said, "Go to the bathroom over there and pee on this end." I didn't know why or what it was. So I just figured it was a new way to figure out if I had the stomach bug. So I went to the bathroom and studied it first. There was kind of a white little box on it, so I figured that was where it would tell me if I had the stomach bug or not. So I peed on the end she told me to and took it back to Dr. Moonbloom after flushing and washing my hands. "Queen Poppy, would you like Smidge to come back here for this?" she asked me.

I replied, "That only tells me if I have a stomach bug right?"

She laughed and inquired again, "Want me to go get Smidge?"

She started to worry me and made me feel even more sick to my stomach, so I replied, "Yes please."

She called for Smidge and Smidge came running back. "Is she okay? Is she going to die? What will she wear at the funeral?!" Smidge blurted out at once as she came to a stop.

Dr. Moonbloom gave off a weird laugh and Smidge and I looked to each other with concern in our faces. Trolls are supposed to be happy and now I was going to die and she was laughing?

After she stopped laughing, Dr. Moonbloom replied to both Smidge and I, "She's not going to die." Smidge and I relaxed and calmed down. Then Dr. Moonbloom said, "And yes Queen Poppy is fine, she is just pregnant."

"OH. MY. GUH!" was Smidge's response while I freaked out and half yelled, "PREGNANT? How?"

Smidge just looked at me with a weird expression while Dr. Moonbloom just asked with a weird face, "Do you know where babies come from?"

I felt embarrassed. "Of course I know where babies come from."

Smidge replied, "That's good Poppy. If you didn't, I'd take you to King Peppy and let him give you 'the talk'."

I ignored her and came up with a plan. "Smidge, Dr. Moonbloom. You can't tell anybody. I need to, but first I'll talk to Branch."

Dr. Moonbloom interjected, "Poppy, based on my medical opinion, that is the most strategic decision that could be made."

After I acknowledged that I'd agreed, Smidge and I left after saying our goodbyes.

"Smidge, I need to go and speak to Branch in private."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own Trolls, that is Dreamworks, and I will make a list of characters that are my own at the bottom of the page they first appear.**

**Narrator/Nobody's point of view**

Poppy looked for Branch after departing from Smidge. She found him in only a few minutes out in the woods gathering rations so that he could restock his inventory.

"Branch! How's my favorite troll in Troll Village?" Poppy popped up when she was in his view.

Branch replied, "Poppy, you say that about every troll in Troll Village. Besides, I'm fine. Why?"

"As your queen, I humbly request you to take a stroll with me."

"Since you are playing your queen card, I have to accept."

"Not necessarily Branch."

"If I said no, you would use your queen card to command me."

"I dislike using my queen card, but probably."

"Fine. Where to?"

"Follow me."

**Poppy**

It's true, I dislike very much using my queen card, but I would basically have to use it for this. I had a plan that required him to follow me. He probably would've done it anyways though. Dang it! Why did I use my queen card? Are my thoughts rambling? Nah they're not rambling, its just that I think when I'm nervous. Or I scrapbook. Or I sing. Or I dance.

We had finally arrived at my destination, Troll Park. It was perfect. Families were around, mothers and fathers were playing with their children, everything was perfect for the setting.

"Branch, don't you just think that parents with their kids is a precious sight?" I asked.

"Poppy, of course I do. Reminds me of when I was 4 and my parents were killed on Trollstice and when I was 5 and my grandma was killed on Trollstice. Why?" was Branch's reply. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or just Branch or what, but that concerned me.

"Nothing. I just thought that it was a nice day and since I'm pregnant and all, that I could take you to Troll Park!" I said excitedly and quickly.

"That's nice Poppy. Wait, WHAT?"

"It is a nice day."

"You. Are. Pregnant?"

"Yes….."

"How?"

"Well you see Branch, when we had.."

Branch interrupted me at the end of had, "I know where babies come from!"

"You asked."

"So… I'm going to be a dad."

"Yep."

I didn't know what happened, but when I answered him, Branch fainted. Keith saw him faint and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No. He's just napping, now go get Dr. Moonbloom!"

Keith replied, "I will tell Dr. Moonbloom that Branch is dead."

"He only fainted!" I yelled after Keith as he sprinted to get Dr. Moonbloom. Trolls were gathering around and asking me what was wrong. I just kept saying he fainted, and they just kept asking me why. Finally Smidge nudged through the crowd.

"What happened?" Smidge asked.

"He fainted!" I replied.

"So you told him?" Smidge whispered to where only I could hear.

"Yes." I whispered back.

Dr. Moonbloom was running and weaving through the crowd and when she got to us, she said, "Don't panic, I'm a doctor."

"We know!" the people in the crowd said.

Dr. Moonbloom had a bucket of water with her and I knew what she was going to do, so I stepped out of the way.

**King Peppy**

I saw the crowd and was pushing to the front when Dr. Moonbloom arrived with a bucket of what looked to be water. I finally made it to the front right as the bucket was splashed in Branch's face.

Branch just shuddered from the coldness of the water and he just sat up, looking at the crowd. After turning his head a couple of times, he looked straight at me.

**Branch**

After being splashed by some cold water, I just sat up and looked at the crowd that had gathered. I was still freaking out inside my brain from the news when I saw King Peppy.

"King Peppy?" I said in a questionable form.

"Yes Branch?" King Peppy relied to me.

"We need to talk."

**Narrator/Nobody's point of view**

The crowd started to wander off after that figuring Branch just had a freak out about defense systems and that caused him to faint or whatever. Branch freak outs weren't uncommon, even after the peace treaty was made between the Trolls and the Bergens.

**Thank you for reading and if you have any questions about any part of it, don't be afraid to review this or PM me and I will get back to you. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Trolls, I have to write disclaimers because they are fun. I will list of my original characters at the bottom of the chapter they first appear. The characters may be a little off because I am not generally a sunshine and rainbows troll type, I'm a Branch, I am happy and I got the knowledge, but I'm more realistic like Branch. Enjoy!**

**Narrator/Nobody's point of view**

The crowd was dissipating and soon the only ones who knew about Poppy's pregnancy and King Peppy was left.

King Peppy stated, "Dr. Moonbloom, Smidge, Poppy, or Branch, tell me what's going on here."

"Why me?" Dr. Moonbloom asked.

King Peppy replied, "I don't know what is going on, but you stayed, so you know something. It's ok, any of you who stayed and knows anything about whatever it is that's so important, please tell me."

Smidge started, "King Peppy, you are a wonderful troll and you are one of the sunniest in the village."

"Thank you Smidge," King Peppy replied, "but since there's flattery, is it anything dangerous Branch was right about for once?"

"I'm right about a lot of things King Peppy, but that's not the case." was Branch's reply.

"What is it? I am a Troll and I used to deal with major things each and every day. I'm gonna be fine with whatever it is." King Peppy said.

"Dad, I love you and I hope you're not going to freak out, but Branch and I are having a baby." Poppy finally said.

King Peppy widened his eyes, his jaw slightly dropped, and he froze.

**Smidge**

"That was good and bad Poppy! You told King Peppy, but he froze. Look on the bright side, he knows." was what I said to comfort Poppy afterwards. Dr. Moonbloom scattered off and I thought about doing the same. In situations like this I usually punch the frozen person in the face, but that would be bad. I debated it for a long time until Branch spoke.

"So, what are we gonna do about King Peppy?" Branch asked nobody in particular.

I replied, "I would usually punch someone in the face, but maybe the bucket of water thing will work on frozen people too?"

Poppy stated, "That's a good ideal Smidge!"

I thought for a moment, then I said, "I'm gonna go, have fun with King Peppy!"

**Branch**

I was startled about the news that I was going to be a father, but I fainted, he just froze. Smidge gave us a good ideal about the bucket of water, but then she ran off. Poppy and I didn't say anything about it though. I told Poppy that I was going to fetch the water, and fetch it I did, but then we had a little light-hearted friendly debate.

"So," I started, "who's gonna throw water in his face."

Poppy replied, "As queen, I am sorry Branch, but I command you to do it."

I figured she would say something like that and it wasn't really a debate, but still. Debate sounded better in my mind for what I was about to do.

**King Peppy**

My little girl is pregnant? Poppy is pregnant? Branch is the dad? Of course Branch is the dad. I was expecting this, but I though at least after marriage. Will they get married now? I need to stay positive. I can do this. I used to be the king. Why do people still call me King Peppy? Is it weird to call me just Peppy, or are they just too used to it by now?

My thought train ended when I was splashed in the face with cold water. I saw Branch with the bucket and Poppy standing there nervously. So I said, ending the silence, "My little Poppy is pregnant?"

"Yes…," Poppy started to say, "Are you mad dad?"

I thought to myself for only a second and didn't hesitate before saying, "I'm not mad, my baby's having a baby!"

**Narrator/Nobody's point of view**

Poppy, Branch, and King Peppy gathered all of the trolls in troll village for the announcement. Of course when Poppy announced her pregnancy, an immediate party broke out. Everyone was dancing with joy, as is usual when there is going to be a new Troll in the village. At the party, every troll was making their way to either Poppy, Branch, or both of them to congratulate them on the baby troll to come. Branch spotted Biggie making brief and awkward attempts at starting a conversation with Sky Toronto, a glitter Troll who was in charge of the party factory. But talking with Sky could be awkward. He wasn't the best conversationalist. Branch excused himself and walked over to where they were standing.

"Biggie, could I borrow you for a moment?" Branch asked.

Biggie looked relieved as Sky Toronto gave a subtle nod before departing. Biggie replied, "Of course Branch. And congratulations about the baby! It's so exciting! What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Biggie," Branch started, "you have been friends with Poppy for a long time, longer than I have been, when we started dating, you and Smidge and all of Poppy's friends were involved in it. Before Poppy told me she was pregnant, I was planning on proposing to her. How and when and where?"

Biggie looked excited and started jumping up and down and squealing, drawing a little of attention towards them, so Branch pulled Biggie aside and Biggie asked, "Why me and not Smidge? Poppy and Smidge are closer together than Poppy and I, although we are quite close."

"You intimidate me less, Smidge is fierce."

"So true…."

"So, any advice?"

**I know that my characters are a little warped, but then again I did warn you and again, any advice or comments are welcome through both reviewing and/or PMing me. Even though the sequel series didn't happen in this universe, I borrowed some characters. I kind of explain them and/or imply who and what they are. You don't need to watch the series. Thank you and I'm sorry for some of the poor quality and character morphing/warping. This is my first FanFiction. Till next time.**


End file.
